


Up the Water Spout

by Ysabetwordsmith



Series: Love Is For Children [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Asking for help and getting it, BAMF!Black Widow, Black Widow Is Creepy, Caretaking, Confidence, Coping, Dubious Consent, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff and Angst, Games, Gen, Gentleness, Hope, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Spiders, Team as Family, Toys, Trust, Unconventional Families, coping skills, girl stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Black Widow needs to hunt, and sometimes she needs help settling her personality afterwards. Uncle Phil arranges an extra ageplay session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mission for the Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> This story returns to the main storyline of "[Love Is for Children](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9139725.html)." The first few chapters show Black Widow considering and carrying out a mission, then after that it's pure ageplay. It fills a square in the [Plot Challenges Bingo Card 7-4-14](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9860234.html):  
> Situation: Crime pursued by vengeance  
> Setting: Red Light District  
> Complication: Everything Is Spiders
> 
> I also have a [list of photogenic scenes](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9313791.html) from the whole series for fanartists to consider, a [series landing page](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9744636.html), and an [archive of images](http://ysabetwordsmith.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/20474).
> 
> A note on feedback: While it's not necessary to comment on every post I make, remember that I don't know who reads/likes things if nobody says anything. Particularly on long stories, I've discovered that I get antsy if there's nothing but crickets chirping for several posts. So it helps to give me feedback at least once, even if it's just "I like this" or "This one doesn't grab me." First and last episodes are ideal if you rarely feel inspired to comment in the middle.
> 
> Anonymous commenters: You don't have to specify exactly who you are, but it helps to have a first name or a username from some other service, so I have some idea of who's saying which and how many different "Anonymous" folks there are. You can just type some kind of identifier at the end of your comment.

Natasha Romanova was growing restless, and that was never a good sign. What the Red Room had done to her could not be entirely undone. It could be ameliorated somewhat. It could be directed toward legitimate targets. In between those, she could control her urges, or satisfy herself if necessary, but that only worked for so long. There were dark places inside herself that she needed to revisit. Therefore Agent Coulson tried to make sure that she got adequate opportunities to go hunting.  
  
He was gratified when a suitable one arrived in his inbox. A few deft touches of symbols on his desktop opened a line. "Agent Romanova, I believe I have a mission for the Black Widow," said Agent Coulson. "Please come to my office to discuss it."

She arrived within five minutes, slipping silently through the door to perch on the very edge of a chair. "Reporting for duty, sir."

Agent Coulson passed her a Starkpad with the relevant files onscreen. "We have a location on Dartmouth. He's in a red-light district not far from Hell's Kitchen, running call girls through a hotel and controlling them with drugs sourced from AIM," he said. "Daredevil doesn't want to tangle with him again." Their last encounter had involved an air horn. "Neither does Spiderman." That one had ended with Dartmouth losing more than a bit of skin to escape the webbing, but he'd also bounced Spiderman off the side of a bus. "So he's all yours if you want him."

The Black Widow took a dim view of men who controlled women with mind-altering substances. She licked her lips. "I want him."


	2. Unspeakable Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Widow extracts information from Dartmouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter features Black Widow in action, albeit filtered through Phil's earpiece and other equipment. Think carefully about whether you want to read the icky bits. The rest of the story should make reasonable sense even if you skip this.

Agent Coulson watched as Black Widow stalked down the dark alley, no more than a shadow amongst shadows. The hotel entrances were guarded, but she had other options. Swiftly she scrambled up a water spout at the corner of the building and slipped in through the window of Dartmouth's room.

"Black Widow in position," she said a few moments later, her voice calm through the earpiece. The sound of a zipper and rustle of fabric signaled the change from black jumpsuit to the little red dress meant for tonight's hunt.

"Acknowledged," said Agent Coulson. He switched frequencies as he glanced up to the opposite roof. "Hawkeye, be advised that Black Widow is in position. Report."

"I'm in position too," came the reply. For an instant, light glinted on an arrowhead before the darkness swallowed it.

They waited nearly an hour, silent and patient, until the bugs in the hotel room picked up Dartmouth's arrival. "What the hell are you doing here?" the man demanded.

"I come with the room," purred the Black Widow.

He fell for it. They all fell for her, one way or another, twisted around her fingers like silk. "Well then ... get on your knees and make me feel at home."

"Oh, I don't think so," said Black Widow. "I think you've been a naughty boy and need to be punished." Slither of cloth. Creak of springs. "So I'm going to tie you up and do unspeakable things to you until you beg for mercy."

"Mmm, sounds hot." Dartmouth was a fool. They all were, in her grasp.

Agent Coulson listened to the familiar pattern of Black Widow tying a man to a bed. There were whispers, the swish of silk rope, and muffled moans. She had gagged Dartmouth, of course, to avoid interruptions. Or the chance that he might talk before she was finished. She liked to take her time.

The moans abruptly turned frantic. The bed knocked against the wall. Soft, wet sounds reminded Agent Coulson of last night's documentary with lions feasting on a wild ass. He kept one ear on the activity while scanning the street for signs of trouble. Long minutes passed.

"Gunman in the alley," Hawkeye reported. "Looks like Dartmouth's muscle is getting suspicous."

Phil flicked through camera feeds and assessed the situation. "Drop him."

The soft _thwip_ of an arrow preceded the _flump_ as a body hit pavement.

"Trash pickup in the alley," Phil murmured, putting a junior agent on that detail. Then he returned his attention to the main channel.

After quite some time, Black Widow spoke. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to tell me everything I want to know. Or I'll start again from the beginning. I don't think you'd enjoy that nearly as much as I would."

A thin, broken voice coughed out names and addresses at her command.

 _That's interesting,_ Agent Coulson mused. _I didn't expect him to know so much detail about AIM._ Dartmouth was spilling enough to shut down a nice thick branch of AIM's latest effort at fundraising through pharmaceuticals. Then they could go back to dying of starvation.

Finally the recitation petered out. "Doctor," whimpered Dartmouth.

"Oh, you want to play doctor?" laughed the Black Widow. "Let's do that."

A few more details emerged in a panicky rush. Perhaps it had been too long between missions of this type.

Then came a more alarming, "Shoo, little sister."

"Black Widow ... did you release spiders into the playing field again?" Agent Coulson asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, sir," she said serenely. "They were most helpful in extracting answers."

 _Definitely too long between hunts,_ Agent Coulson thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Describing a scene](http://ptbertram.wordpress.com/2007/11/05/describing-a-scene-in-an-interesting-way/) can get interesting when you use a prevailing sense other than the usual vision. Here I focused on [sound](http://asserttrue.blogspot.com/2013/12/describing-noise.html), both because of the context and because Phil is [hearing-dominant](http://optikodes.com/tag/hearing-dominant/). [Auditory learning](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Auditory_learning) is one common sensory mode. Here are some more [excerpts about sensory modes](http://www.adrr.com/aa/excerpts.html). Learn how to [describe the setting in a story](http://www.wikihow.com/Describe-the-Setting-in-a-Story).
> 
> A [honeytrap](http://www.foreignpolicy.com/articles/2010/03/12/the_history_of_the_honey_trap) or [honeypot](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honeypot) is a spy who uses sexual wiles to ensnare a target. They are usually, though not always, female. This was part of Black Widow's early training from the Red Room, and she's pretty much the best in the Marvelverse at this.
> 
> [Torture](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torture) or "[enhanced interrogation techniques](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enhanced_interrogation_techniques)" is a way to force people to reveal information. Some people believe that [torture works for interrogation](http://www.theguardian.com/world/2014/apr/18/cia-torture-architect-enhanced-interrogation), while [others argue that it does not](http://www.theguardian.com/science/the-lay-scientist/2010/nov/04/2). Further consider that [psychological torture may work better](http://science.howstuffworks.com/torture-manual2.htm) than physical methods. In my observation, torture can extract actionable information, but only in truly expert hands; most of the time it's just used as crude terrorism (which it does quite well) or personal gratification. Black Widow is adept at a wide range of torture and interrogation. She also has the knowledge of anatomy to minimize the risk of killing someone by accident, and the psychological knowledge to sift truth from lies.


	3. Mission Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Romanova debriefs after completing her mission.

"Mission accomplished," Black Widow said eventually. Everything was on record for SHIELD use.

Agent Coulson switched frequencies to the support channel. "Cleanup on aisle three," he said, the code telling how many subordinate agents he needed: two to remove the prisoner, one to tidy up the room. And the damn spiders.

Soon Black Widow slid back down the water spout, once again clad in her practical jumpsuit. A minute later, Hawkeye dropped into place beside her. They followed Agent Coulson to the nondescript getaway car.  
  
"Clean your face. You missed a spot," Agent Coulson said, handing a wet wipe to Black Widow. She scrubbed off the blood. Underneath it the skin was unblemished. Not hers, then; that was good.

Once they reached SHIELD, the debriefing went smoothly. Romanova delivered her report in cool tones, organizing the information obtained from the hapless Dartmouth, who had been remanded to SHIELD medical. Only afterwards did she show any sign of discomfort.

"Problem?" Coulson asked mildly.

"It felt good while I was doing it. My body is quiet again. Dartmouth is horrid and deserves to pay for his crimes. I am glad that we can thwart AIM's ventures into drug peddling," she said. Then she sighed. "But now I feel ... icky."

Well, sometimes she had a little trouble coming back from the darkness.

"I'm listening," Coulson said.

"I still need what I need. I still like it. But I do not _like_ that I like it," Romanova said. "I am changing, inside, and sometimes it ... unsettles me. What if I am no longer able to perform?"

"Change can be unsettling," Coulson agreed. "I think this is a positive sign, though. The good parts of your life are starting to outweigh the bad. If you wind up needing a different job, that's fine, we can adapt your mission protocols accordingly."

Romanova scratched at her uniform where drying blood made it cling. "Also, I itch."

"Let's go home. You'll feel better after Dr. Banner clears you and you have a nice shower," Coulson said.  
  
Romanova was quiet on the ride to Avengers Tower, but she clung to their hands all the way, Coulson on one side and Barton on the other. Together they had put a lot of work into undoing what the Red Room had done to her. It was slow going, but maybe game night was helping to shake loose some of what had once been stuck fast.

Back home, Coulson sent Barton to clean up. Then Coulson waited outside the tower clinic. It was a lot easier to convince Romanova to see Dr. Banner than go to SHIELD medical. In fact there were fewer arguments all around the team, these days, as the Avengers learned that they could rely on him.

After the last of the formalities were complete, Phil escorted Natasha to her quarters. Clint was already out of the shower, sprawled on the couch with a damp towel draped over his shoulders, playing a video game that seemed to involve bouncing cookies into various jars and preventing a determined squirrel from stealing them.

"I do not wish to be alone right now," Natasha admitted.

"I'll sit with you," Phil offered, and he did. The shower was the size of a walk-in closet, all white tile and gleaming chrome with a blue-lit control panel. Sliding doors of smart glass could be tinted or mirrored for privacy. Phil sang "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider" while Natasha washed, and then he discreetly held the bathrobe for her as she emerged.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Phil said. "Get a good night's sleep. I have an idea for tomorrow that should help you get into a more pleasant frame of mind." He left her in Clint's capable hands, and headed back to his own quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People may [feel uncomfortable with their sexual urges](http://www.guidetopsychology.com/sex_love.htm) or other desires. It can be [difficult to distinguish](http://www.scarleteen.com/blog/joey/2013/09/02/50_shades_of_bs_how_to_tell_the_difference_between_kink_and_abuse) between what is okay and what isn't. In this case the issue isn't about being repulsed by a natural, safe desire but about slowly realizing that an implanted one is actually awful.
> 
> It's difficult to achieve personal growth when [you don't like yourself](http://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/happiness-in-world/201008/when-you-dont-yourself), or parts of yourself. Everyone has [some kind of flaw](http://personalityspirituality.net/articles/the-michael-teachings/chief-features/), and [there are ways to fix them](http://basicinstructions.net/basic-instructions/2007/11/7/how-to-fix-your-own-character-flaws.html). Change can have [many benefits](http://tinybuddha.com/blog/10-powerful-benefits-of-change-why-embrace-it/); know [how to change yourself](http://www.wikihow.com/Change-Yourself). Here you can see the effects of Natasha's long-term interaction with Clint and Phil, plus her more recent exploration of ageplay, rippling out through the rest of her life. Some things that can't be fixed directly can still be improved indirectly.
> 
> Building trust has been a key factor for the Avengers all along. Bruce is interesting because he doesn't _ask_ for trust or think of himself as trustworthy, yet he consistently behaves in ways that make people feel safe around him. Trust develops in stages, and there are different ways to break it down. The most basic is [calculus vs. identity](http://www.beyondintractability.org/essay/trust-building), using logic or using affinity. Slightly more complex is [deterrence, knowledge, identity](http://leaderchat.org/2012/10/25/three-levels-of-trust-where-do-your-relationships-stand/). You believe that someone will treat you well because they'll be punished if they don't, because you have observed a positive pattern, or because you believe in who they are. Bruce has done a stellar job of establishing knowledge-based trust. (One of Steve's gifts is that people trust him because of who he is, even if they don't know him -- and that predates Project Rebirth.) A third version is [contractual, tentative, cooperative, and unconditional](http://www.activategroupinc.com/2012/10/understanding-the-levels-of-trust/). This is trust based on explicit agreements, on giving people a chance, on mutual benefit, and without limit. You can see how the Avengers have moved from agreeing to tolerate each other to save the world, to carefully feeling out how far they can trust each other, to fluent teamwork that assumes they have each other's best interests at heart. When they hurt each other, they now assume that it's an accident, and they're pretty good about making up. Trust develops from [credibility and behavior](http://www.washingtonpost.com/blogs/on-leadership/wp/2013/07/18/stephen-m-r-coveys-guide-to-building-trust/). That breaks down into integrity, intent, competence, and results. Bruce has the character to mean well and the skill to do well, which puts him far ahead of other folks the Avengers have had to deal with in the past. There are tips for building trust [in a team](http://www.mindtools.com/pages/article/building-trust-team.htm) and [in private life](http://www.wikihow.com/Build-Trust).
> 
> Water symbolizes [cleansing and purification](http://www.pureinsideout.com/water-myths-mysteries-and-symbolism.html). It also [washes away guilt](http://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2010/05/100506141601.htm), uncertainty, and other negative emotions. There are [other ways to handle guilt](http://www.realsimple.com/health/mind-mood/emotional-health/handle-your-guilt-10000001690317/) too.
> 
> The shower in Natasha and Clint's apartment looks [something like this](http://showerphotos.info/2013/06/shower-glass-walls/luxury-showers-bathroom/).
> 
> "[The Itsy-Bitsy Spider](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Itsy_Bitsy_Spider)" provided some of the inspiration for this story. [Enjoy a video of it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwwUb978l_c).


	4. Play Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Phil brings a set of play clothes for Natka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here begins the ageplay! If you were skipping tense parts, you can dive in now.

It was not Saturday, but when Uncle Phil came to Natasha's room in his bathrobe, she perked up instantly. She set aside the copy of Boro: Rags and Tatters from the Far North of Japan which she had been reading. Her gaze roved over his outfit, sans bathobe, the _World's Mightiest Uncle_ t-shirt matched with a pair of track pants.  
  
"Are we going to play a game today?" Natasha asked.

"Several games," Phil replied, handing her a small pile of fabric. "Please change into these play clothes, and choose comfortable shoes. Then I'll take you down to the gym."

"Okay," she said, and hurried to the bathroom.

When Natka came out, she spun on her toes, now clad in white sneakers. The play dress had a white knit bodice and a black-and-white gingham skirt, trimmed in red to match the red leggings.

"What do you think?" Phil asked.

"I love them," Natka said, smiling. "Thank you, Uncle Phil!"

"I'm happy to hear that," Phil said. "Come with me now." He took her by the hand, and she followed willingly. In the elevator, she bounced a little, busy on her feet in a way that Natasha was not.

When they reached the door of the gym, Phil turned to Natka and said, "I've asked Betty to join us today. Instead of her usual six, she's going to be playing eight to your seven. I want you to explore some of the things a little girl usually gets to enjoy with other girls."

Natka scuffed one sneaker against the floor, making it squeak. "But I don't _like_ girl things," she whined. The very edge of her lower lip stuck out.

Uncle Phil was so delighted to see her bringing out genuine childhood emotions that he almost smiled, which was definitely _not_ the appropriate response to whining. "You don't know that, because you haven't tried them all," he said patiently. "You have liked some but not others. That's okay. Today we're going to try a few new ones. If you don't like them, then you don't have to do them again -- but you do have to _try_ them first before you get to decide whether or not you like them."

"Okaaayyy," Natka said, her tone grudging.

Uncle Phil pushed her into the gym with a gentle hand on her back. Inside, Bucky sat on a bench next to Betty. She wore a wrap-neck dress, its collar country blue, the white fabric scattered with many flowers, some in blue and others with rainbow petals. Her knit leggings were also country blue, with sneakers the same plain white as Natka's. A blue silk flower had been safety-pinned to the laces of the left shoe.

Betty promptly sprang off the bench and skipped over to them. "Hi!" she said. "Uncle Buck waited with me until you got here."

"No trouble at all," Uncle Buck said, his voice a little slower and deeper than usual. He gave Uncle Phil a brisk handshake. "I'll be on my way. I owe Tony some time in the shop." The door closed quietly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Boro: Rags and Tatters from the Far North of Japan](http://www.amazon.com/Boro-Rags-Tatters-North-Japan/dp/4757215967) is a book on patchwork clothes.
> 
> See [Natka's play clothes](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/37506609369989567/). [Gingham](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gingham) is a checkered fabric.
> 
> Understand [why children whine and how to respond](http://www.positivediscipline.com/articles/Whining.html).
> 
> [Children learn through play](http://www.cyh.com/healthtopics/healthtopicdetails.aspx?p=114&np=122&id=1628). There are ways to encourage them to [try new things](http://parentingfromscratch.wordpress.com/2014/03/31/how-to-encourage-kids-to-try-new-things/).
> 
> The [games girls play](http://archive.wired.com/geekdad/2009/08/simpleoutdoorplay/) have [changed over time](http://gse.berkeley.edu/sites/default/files/users/derek-van-rheenen/A%20Century%20of%20Historical%20Change.pdf), but many remain the same.
> 
> [Betty's play clothes](http://ysabetwordsmith.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/20474/429629) are in this set. Dress children for playtime in something cheerful, comfortable, and durable. It's no fun if you're worried about ruining a fancy outfit.


	5. Start with Jump Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natka and Betty explore jump ropes.

"All right, girls," Uncle Phil said with a brisk clap of his hands. "Let's get started."

"What are we playing first?" Betty asked, turning to Uncle Phil for guidance.

"We'll start with jump rope," he said. He went to an equipment locker and selected an assortment: a blue nylon rope swivel-mounted on wooden handles, a plastic one with tube beads in alternating colors, a leather boxer's jump rope, and a premium speed rope. He offered Natka the first. "Nylon is easy for beginners."

"I like the plastic kind because it makes this cool clicky sound when it smacks against the floor," Betty said as she made her selection. With a lazy twirl of the rope, she demonstrated the sound, stepping over the line. "Then if you go fast, the beads streak in the air." She sped up, skipping expertly over the plastic rope as its colored sections made stripes.

"So you just ... jump it?" Natka said, casting a dubious look at the rope in her hands. "I do not see the point in this."

Betty gave her an impish grin. "Oh, that's just the beginning." Her wrists flicked back and forth as she paced through several different steps. "You can do all kinds of things with a jump rope."

"You can jump forward, or backward," Phil said. He used the leather rope to demonstrate a more methodical progression. "You can also cross your arms, or side-swing. Many athletes jump rope as part of their training."

Natka tried the steps. She had no trouble with the forward and backward versions. Crossing took a few attempts to learn. She tripped trying the side-swing. "This is more complicated than it looks," she muttered.

"You'll get the hang of it," Betty said. "Now the fun part is the rhymes. You say the words in time to the jumps."

_Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn around,_  
_Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch the ground_  
_Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, show your shoe_  
_Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, that will do!_

As Betty sang, she suited actions to words. Natka watched her, entranced.

"Give it a try," Phil prompted.

Natka obeyed, the simple tricks holding her attention just enough. Betty circled around them, skipping over her own rope as she moved in a wide ring. She taught Natka more rhymes. Slowly Natka got into the spirit of it.

"Would you like to try two-person twirling?" Phil asked.

"Okay," Natka said.

Phil got out the longer ropes. They had a pair of those, one with pink handles and one with blue, joined by the same pink-and-blue nylon ropes. That made it a little easier to do double-dutch with the contrasting handles, because you had to spin the ropes in opposite directions. "All right, first Betty and I will show you how to twirl the rope," he said to Natka. "You can help me twirl while Betty jumps, and then you'll get a turn jumping.

It only took a few spins for Natka to grasp the idea. She quickly took over Betty's handle. Pacing herself to Phil's speed was more challenging. Eventually she figured it out. "Now what?" she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jump rope](http://www.jumpropeinstitute.com/kids.htm) is a popular children's game with [many rhymes](http://www.gameskidsplay.net/jump_rope_ryhmes/). There are [basic](http://punkrope.com/learn-to-jump-rope-part-two/) and [more advanced](http://punkrope.com/learn-to-jump-rope-part-3/) steps in [learning to jump rope](http://www.wikihow.com/Jump-Rope). [Double dutch](http://www.wikihow.com/Jump-Double-Dutch) uses two long ropes and is more complicated.
> 
> Know [which kind of jump rope](http://www.ebay.com/gds/Jump-Rope-Buying-Guide-/10000000177636016/g.html) to buy. There are [nylon](http://www.wellpromo.com/Wholesale/Ropes/Woven-Nylon-Jump-Rope-69451.htm), [plastic beaded](http://www.sportsauthority.com/BODYFIT-8-5-foot-Beaded-Jump-Rope/product.jsp?productId=13070211&cp=693970&parentPage=family), [leather](http://www.academy.com/shop/pdp/everlast-leather-jump-rope/pid-34200), and [premium speed ropes](http://www.sportsauthority.com/SPRI-Premium-Speed-Rope/product.jsp?productId=22778596&cp=693970&parentPage=family). This is the [double dutch set](http://www.toysrus.com/buy/kid-s-fitness/stats-double-dutch-jump-rope-5f5f117-12167144).


	6. Double-Dutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natka and Betty play more jump-rope games, first with two people spinning a single rope, and then double-dutch.

"Now I jump in," Betty said. She paced the rope with her hands a few times, then darted gracefully into the center. "Higher! I'm having to double over when I jump!"  
  
"Step a little closer to me," Phil said to Natka, and she did. With more slack the rope could swing higher over Betty's head.

They played for a while, and then Betty switched out so that Natka could jump. The first time Natka tried to dive into the spinning rope, it hit her in the chest. "I can tumble over infrared beams with no trouble," she grumbled. "Why is this different?"

"It's a new skill," Phil said. "You're learning a lot faster than most people already. Just concentrate on the timing." He slowed the rope a bit more, Betty following his lead effortlessly.

After a few more attempts, Natka managed to jump into the middle, and they both cheered her. "I like coffee, I like tea! I like the boys and they like me!" Betty sang as Natka jumped. Phil could see the grin on Natka's face. She clearly enjoyed that rhyme.

"Double-dutch?" Phil asked when Natka had mastered the basics of jumping a single rope.

"Sure," Betty said. "That one's trickier, though, and I'm a little rusty. I'll probably botch it."

"Won't hurt the ropes any if you do," Phil said. So they took the two ropes and set them spinning. They tangled a lot at first. Eventually they managed to get both going at the same time. "Natka, are you ready to swap in?"

"I think so," she said. They had to learn all over again how to work together, but she stuck it out until they succeeded.

Betty tried to jump in and promptly fouled the ropes. Phil and Natka untangled her and tried again. After several attempts she made it into the center space, her feet flashing in the quick two-step pattern to clear both ropes.

"So what do you think?" Betty said. "Want to try the middle?"

"I will just tangle the ropes again," Natka said.

"Yeah, so? I did the same thing," Betty pointed out. She dodged out again. "Here, gimme your handles." Natka surrendered them and stepped to the side. Then Phil and Betty twirled the two ropes.  
  
"How do I do this?" Natka asked, staring at the swift lines.

"Use your hands! Pace yourself!" Betty coached.  
  
Natka raised her hands, palms toward the spinning ropes as she had seen Betty do. Naturally she flubbed the first attempt. "I am clumsy at this game."

"Try again," Phil said. "It doesn't matter if you mess up. Nothing bad will happen. It's just jump rope."

"Nobody watching but us chickens," Betty said cheerfully as she straightened out the lines and set them in motion again.

After a number of trials, Natka managed to make it between the ropes, but she never got more than a few steps before tripping. Phil and Betty shouted encouragement anyway.

"You did well," Phil said when they stopped for a break. "Jump rope is something you can practice by yourself or with friends. It's good for agility as well as fun. How do you feel about it?"

"I like it a little," Natka said.

"Then you've learned something useful, and that's an accomplishment to celebrate," Phil declared, applauding. Betty joined in.

"What are we doing next?" Natka asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the [history of double-dutch jump rope](http://www.nationaldoubledutchleague.com/History.htm) and [see a video of it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0a3jbQ5Edvo).
> 
> There are [many reasons](http://ynaija.com/7-reasons-why-it-is-okay-to-make-mistakes/) why [it's okay to make mistakes](http://mike-robbins.com/its-okay-to-make-mistakes/).  This applies [at work](http://www.forbes.com/sites/amyanderson/2013/04/17/good-employees-make-mistakes-great-leaders-allow-them-to/) and [in life generally](http://tinybuddha.com/blog/3-tips-to-lead-an-exciting-lifethe-magic-of-making-mistakes/).  It's important for adults to [let children make mistakes](https://psychologies.co.uk/family/let-your-child-make-mistakes.html), and indeed, [to make it _safe_  for them to do so](http://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/our-gender-ourselves/201208/taking-risks-and-making-mistakes-essential-experiences-kids).  This is a crucial lesson because the Red Room used brutal training methods and harsh punishments for even the smallest failure.  Natka needs opportunities to learn that mistakes are a natural part of life, just part of the discovery process, not something to shut down or panic over.


	7. Give It a Whirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil shows Natka how to use a hula hoop.

Uncle Phil brought out a handful of hula hoops, most of which actually belonged to Steve, relics of his exploration into fads that he'd missed while under the ice. First came a stack of hoops in plain primary colors and assorted sizes. Steve had quickly figured out that, at his size, he needed a big hoop. The heavy rainbow-colored hoop with ridged interior was his current favorite, intended for fitness training. The novelty hoops with spirals of holographic and glow-in-the-dark tape had been a whim. They had inspired Tony to make the last hoop, some sort of clear material with multicolored lights inside, which thanks to the Stark Industries logo were probably not ordinary LED and had seemingly infinite battery life.

Phil scattered the hoops on the floor. "All right, pick one and give it a whirl."

Betty stepped on the rim of a yellow hoop, deftly flipping it upright. She set it around her waist and began twirling it with expert grace.  
  
"Does it matter which I pick?" Natka asked.

"Actually, yes," Phil said as he sorted through the choices. "The bigger the hoop, the slower it moves, which makes it easier to manage. The ideal size should come about to your waist when you stand it on the ground." He demonstrated with one of the holographic hoops.

Natka tried a few, then settled on a red one. "How do I make it spin?"

"Like this," Phil said, flipping his hoop neatly around his waist. He gave a quick thrust and twist.

The hoop clattered to the ground.

Both girls giggled.

"It's been a long time since I did this," Phil muttered. He picked up the hoop, determined to try again. His aikido master had made him spend a month learning how to hula hoop, to teach him the importance of circles and spirals. Phil concentrated, put the hoop in motion, and managed to keep it going for a few seconds before losing it again. _"Drat."_

"Here, it works like this," Betty said to Natka. "Hold the hoop around your waist. Throw it sideways to start it. When the rim touches your belly, push forward. When the rim touches your butt, push backward. You have to move fast." Betty suited actions to words, spinning her hoop. "It's just physics. Now you do it."

Natka tried to follow the instructions, but dropped the hoop. She picked it up again without hesitation.

Phil abandoned the lightweight hoop and tried the fitness one. He couldn't keep it going either. The darn thing weighed at least ten pounds. "What the ...?"

"That one is Steve's favorite, remember?" Betty said. "Just pull the sections apart and dump out the extra weights. It's a fitness hoop but the tubing only weighs about three pounds."

Phil twisted carefully to pop the arcs apart and spill the little lead balls inside another hoop. Without them, the hoop performed beautifully for him.

"Yay!" Betty said.

"I used to be actually good at this," Phil said, concentrating hard on his hips. The hoop whirled around him in slow, elegant arcs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hula hoops](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hula_hoop) are fun to spin. [Read instructions](http://www.wikihow.com/Hula-Hoop) or [watch a video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0visc3p6uAA). There are [games](http://natalieplatonk12.wordpress.com/2013/06/30/five-fun-hula-hoop-games/), [activities](http://naspetalk.com/profiles/blogs/hoopla), and [tricks](http://hooptricks.org/) too.
> 
> See a [hula hoop size chart](http://www.dimensionsinfo.com/hula-hoop-size-chart/) and explore [what size hoop to buy](http://www.weirderthebetter.com.au/what-size-hula-hoop-should-i-buy/). [Plain hoops](http://www.sportswarehouse.co.uk/products/Hoops-\(Hula-Hoop\).html#.U_WUpPldXJY) come in assorted sizes. [Fitness hoops](http://www.thewarriors.ca/fitness-and-conditioning/bodyweight-conditioning/hula-hoops/sports-hoop-acu-hoop.html) are heavier. Many types of [luminescent hoop](http://www.thehoopdanceco.co.uk/HoopShop2/23-luminescant-hula-hoop-chertsey-kt16-01932570750.html) are available. [LED hoops](http://technabob.com/blog/2008/05/08/led-hula-hoops/) are cool, though nowhere near as cool as Starktech.
> 
> [Aikido](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aikido) is a martial art based on [circles](http://www.seidokan.org/princ_of_aikido.htm) and [spirals](http://www.aikiweb.com/forums/showthread.php?t=18797). Any kind of curving motion can be useful for training yourself to think in curvilinear ways.


	8. Maintaining Her Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Betty show Natka some tricks with hula hoops.

"Put the hoop down and just practice the motion for a while," Betty said to Natka. "It's kind of like belly dancing."

"Ah!" Natka said. "I have done that." Her forehead wrinkled as she went through the motions again, slowly and then faster. The next time she picked up her hoop, she managed to twirl it a few loops before it fell.

Betty idly let her hoop sink down past her knees, then brought it back up again. "You can walk the hoop over your body once you learn how to keep it going," she said.

As Natka focused on maintaining her spin, Betty demonstrated a few more tricks, such as walking forward and then backward.

Phil dropped the big hoop and picked up one of the smaller ones. Hooking it over his wrist, he gave it a quick push and then kept it spinning. This was another of his old aikido exercises but it was fun.

Natka's natural grace and extensive training allowed her to grasp the basic skills quickly. Before long, Betty was coaxing her to take a few steps with the hoop still in motion.

Phil reached down, quickly nabbed the hoop with his toes, and set it spinning around his ankle. Betty tried to emulate him with her hoop and promptly dropped it.

"You need a smaller hoop to spin on an arm or leg," Phil explained. "Start it on your arm. You have to catch it when it's touching the back of your wrist, hook your toes inside and push forward. Then push back to keep it going."

"I like this," Natka announced suddenly. "It feels good in my body. Can I spin two hoops at once? I have seen it done but I do not know how."

"Same as spinning one, really," said Betty. "Just pick two that are basically the same -- get another red one, I think they're color-coded by size -- and then hold them together when you push off."

It took Natka several minutes to get the hang of it, but she succeeded. She couldn't do three, though. "I have seen people spin far more than this."

"Well, they probably had years of practice," Betty said. "You may be a genius at butt-wiggling but it still takes time to work up to spinning a whole stack of hula hoops at once."

"There are games too," Phil said. "Betty, have you ever played Knockout?"

"I'm not sure," she said.

"You stand close together, and try to hit the other person's hoop. Last one with their hoop spinning is the winner," Phil explained.  
  
"Oh, Bumpers!" said Betty, nodding.  
  
"Everyone needs a hoop of similar weight for this," Phil said. They shuffled through the selection until they found a reasonably matched set. "Start spinning ... and go!"

Betty had the advantage of mobility. Phil and Natasha had the edge in combat training, which helped them aim and dodge. Phil and Betty both had more experience in hooping, but Natka was canny and held her own. They all managed to tag each other's hoops at various times, and in the end there was no clear winner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bellydancing](http://dance.about.com/od/typesofdance/p/Belly_Dance.htm) spans a variety of ethnic dance styles primarily based on [circles and waves](http://www.shemiranibrahim.com/7-core-movements-belly-dancing/). You can [learn to bellydance](http://www.wikihow.com/Bellydance-Like-Shakira).
> 
> [Hooping](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hooping) includes [many tricks](http://www.hoopsmiles.com/Advanced-Hoop-Tricks.html), especially for circus work.
> 
> [Children's games](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_traditional_children%27s_games) belong to the larger category of [children's folklore](http://www.ala.org/offices/resources/folkloreforkidshtml) and may have different [names or variations](http://www.faqs.org/childhood/So-Th/Street-Games.html).


	9. Hopscotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil introduces Natka to the idea of hopscotch. She thinks it needs some work.

Phil put away the hula hoops. Next he brought out a carton of sidewalk chalk in several colors, along with some of the rocks that Clint tended to gather from places they visited. Phil herded the girls to a section of the gym with a smooth concrete floor. There he set out the materials.

"We're going to play hopscotch now," Phil said. "First we need to draw a hopscotch board. We'll start with a basic pattern, but there are plenty of others to choose from later."

Betty grabbed the green chalk and started outlining the grid. "I'll do the lines because I already know how they go," she said to Natka. "You can write in the numbers. Start with 1 in this square and put one number in each square. Make the lines thick because we'll be stepping on them. Use any colors you like." With swift strokes Betty drew the boxes.

Natka picked up the yellow chalk and colored in a fat numeral 1. Then she switched to blue for the 2. She worked her way up the layout to the top. Betty had drawn the 10 area as a half-circle and was busily adding sun rays to the outside of it in yellow and orange.

When they finished making the hopscotch board, Phil offered them the rocks. "Choose a potsy," he said. "We'll be tossing these in the boxes, so remember what yours looks like."

Betty promptly grabbed the best one, a piece of flat black basalt that was squarish and smooth. "You want one that's easy to hold, that will stay where you throw it and not roll or bounce away," she explained.

Natka looked over the rocks and chose a chunk of rough rust-colored jasper. Phil chose a lump of granite flecked in black and white.

"Start by tossing your potsy into Square 1," Phil said. "Stand on one foot. Hop over the square with the potsy in it, then through the other squares. Where the squares are side-by-side, you put one foot in each square. When you get to the end, turn around and hop back. Pick up your potsy and hop off the grid. You have to do all that without touching any of the border lines."

Betty demonstrated, hopping deftly through the squares and then scooping up her potsy at the end. "Your turn," she said to Natka.

Without hesitation, Natka threw down her potsy, hopped across the board, and landed back where she started. "This is silly and simplistic."

"Actually, Natka, the game of hopscotch began as a military exercise for Roman soldiers," said JARVIS. "The original board was over a hundred feet long. Soldiers wore full field equipment and ran through it at speed. It served a similar function as the modern exercise of running through rows of tires. Children drew their own smaller version of the hopscotch grid and added various rules for scoring, to turn it into a game."

"Hm," Natka said thoughtfully. She watched as Phil made his way through the hopscotch course. "Perhaps this could be made more challenging in some manner. I like the military history."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Collecting rocks](http://geology.about.com/od/rockcollecting/a/Rock-Collectors-A-Collection.htm) is a fun hobby with several variations. There are tips on how to [collect](http://www.wikihow.com/Collect-Rocks), [identify](http://www.hometrainingtools.com/a/collecting-rocks-minerals-project), and [organize](http://www.kidsloverocks.com/html/guide_to_collecting.html) interesting stones. Clint doesn't care about any of the formal labeling. He just likes to pick up rocks that catch his eye.
> 
> Did you know that Hopscotch was originally created as a Roman era military training exercise?
> 
> [Hopscotch](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hopscotch) is a [historic game](http://theforgotten-past.blogspot.com/2012/07/hopscotch.html) played in[ many versions](https://education.alberta.ca/physicaleducationonline/teacherresources/toolbox/a_k_3/a_k3_15.pdf) around the world. The squares may be arranged in different patterns or [numbers](http://www.education.com/activity/article/go_pattern_hopping_second/). In New York City the hopscotch stone is called a “[potsy](http://marshlanders.blogspot.com/2012/07/hopscotch.html).” This game really did [begin as a military exercise](http://www.albany.edu/~sw7656/). Learn to [play hopscotch](http://www.wikihow.com/Play-Hopscotch) or [watch a video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZzswQaICfM).
> 
> Hopscotch boards are most often drawn with [sidewalk chalk](http://www.crayola.com/products/5-ct-giant-sidewalk-chalk-product/). However, they can also be made with [cardboard](http://www.education.com/activity/article/indoor-hopscotch/), [canvas](http://www.instructables.com/id/IndoorOutdoor-Hopscotch-Mat/), [foam mats](http://www.charnwood-catalogue.co.uk/products/281-giant-hopscotch), or other materials. Potsies may be plain rocks, [painted rocks](http://www.dltk-kids.com/school/mhopscotch.htm), [crocheted beanbags](http://www.tangledhappy.com/2011/06/bright-eyed-hopscotch-bean-bags.html), [cloth beanbags](http://familycrafts.about.com/od/easysewin1/ss/beanbags.htm), or anything else that will stay where you toss it. Gravel is [good stuffing](http://www.ehow.com/list_7167137_ideas-outdoor-stuffing-beanbags.html) for outdoor beanbags.
> 
> [Sidewalk chalk](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sidewalk_chalk) is thick and colorful, used to [draw](http://www.ehow.com/how_2036610_draw-chalk-masterpiece.html) or to [play games](http://www.birthdaypartyideas4kids.com/sidewalk-chalk-games.htm). You can even [make your own](http://playfullearning.net/make-your-own-sidewalk-chalk/).


	10. A Little More Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Phil help Natka make hopscotch more challenging. They also try out some different grids.

Betty went over to the weightlifting rack and boosted one of the 25-pound discs coated in rubber. "Here," she said. "This can be your potsy. It'll give you a little more challenge. Aim for Square 2."

"What do I do with the old one?" Natka asked.

"Balance it on your head while you hop, and don't drop it," Betty said with a smirk.

"... okay," Natka said, a little dubiously. She chucked the heavier potsy into Square 2, barely getting it inside the lines. Then she put the rock on her head and hopped through the squares. She made it to Square 9 before the rock tumbled off.

Betty laughed and waved Natka back to the starting line before venturing into her own second turn.

Phil was already imagining other variants to make this game more challenging for physically fit adults. Steve loved agility training. He could probably be enticed to try hopscotch while balancing an egg on a spoon.

They played a few more rounds. Then they switched to a version where everyone had to throw their potsy on a different square, and you couldn't step on any square that had one in it. The longer jumps complicated the game, especially for Natka who still had her rock balanced atop her head.

"Want to try a different pattern?" Phil asked then.

"I guess," Natka said.

"Can we play swamp hopscotch?" Betty asked.

"Sure," Phil said. "Go ahead and lay out the board."

Swamp hopscotch involved drawing a large rectangle, its border marked by fourteen squares. Betty sketched it out quickly and then left Natka to finish the details while she filled the center with cattails, lily pads, and an enormous alligator rendered in various colors of chalk. Natka just concentrated on making large, clear numbers.

"What are the rules?" Natka asked.

"No potsies this time. First you hop forward from Square 1 to Square 14. Then you hop backward to Square 1 again," Betty said. "You can't land on a line or anywhere inside the Swamp."

It was simple enough to hop forward. Nobody made it more than a few squares backward before landing on a line. It was too hard to aim and balance a the same time. They kept trying, though, and gradually they got better at it. Natka improved faster than the others, her enhanced dexterity giving her an edge.

Then Betty laid out another grid, similar to the first but with the numbers counting by twos. "I used to do stuff like this in grade school," she said. "I'd practice math with it, and later, foreign languages." She hopped along the squares, counting aloud in Spanish. "Some people write vocabulary words on the grid too."

Natka went through counting in Russian, then Japanese on the way back.

"Show off," Betty said, but she was smiling.

Taking up the chalk, Natka laid out a new design in orange. Inside the squares she used blue to write the elegant squiggles of Hindi. Phil wasn't fully fluent in that language, but he recognized "knife" and "milk." In the top box, to his surprise, Natka drew the symbol for "OM."

"Did you learn that last one from Bruce, or on your own?" Betty asked.

"Bruce," said Natka. Then she flipped neatly onto her hands and made her way through the grid.

"You win," Betty said. "I am not even going to try to duplicate that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Handicapping](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Handicapping) in sports uses weight to even up the odds between players of differing ability levels. This is a crucial technique for training a team like the Avengers who have wildly varied powers. [Weight throws](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weight_throw) are also used as a sport unto themselves when tossed for distance, height, or accuracy. Some sports have [accuracy exercises](http://www.thefarmleague.com/baseball/drills/throwing-accuracy-drills/), handy if your day job sometimes involves playing keepaway with the bad guys. You can actually get weighted throws as [arborculture](http://www.wesspur.com/throw-line/throw-bags.html) or [sport](http://www.everythingtrackandfield.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/Category4_10152_10753_2000298_-1_2000283_2000283_image_0) equipment, or just use what you have as Betty did here.
> 
> Balance games can involve simply [balancing things on your head](http://www.wikihow.com/Balance-Things-on-Your-Head) or [moving with things balanced](http://www.bellydance.com/Selecting-Using-and-Strong-Balanced-Props-By-Princess-Farhana_ep_82-1.html). The [egg-and-spoon race](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egg-and-spoon_race) is a handheld version.
> 
> [Vocabulary hopscotch](http://www.momto2poshlildivas.com/2012/03/learning-through-play-sight-word.html) can be played in any language for spelling, reading, or other practice.
> 
> [Handwalking](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hand_walking) is a fun circus skill that many people can [learn to do](http://www.wikihow.com/Walk-on-Your-Hands). Any agility gameboard can be used as a challenge for alternative modes of travel such as this.


	11. I Like the Boys and They Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty teaches Natka some hand-clapping songs.

After the girls declared themselves done with hopscotch, Phil picked up the chalk and put it away. Then he went to the janitor's closet for a mop and bucket. It was safer to clean up the distinctive chalk lines himself than to leave them for the regular cleaning crew to see. With deft strokes, he swished the mop across the designs. Then he wrung it out and returned the cleaning equipment to the closet.

Betty and Natka were resting on a nearby mat. "Do you want to learn a sit-down game?" Betty asked. "I could teach you hand-clapping."

"I already know how to clap my hands," Natka said.

"Not like applause, a real game," Betty said.  
  
"It's meant for cooperation and teamwork, as well as fun," Phil added.

"Okay, show me," Natka said.

"First you need to know the hand motions. There are a lot of them, but just a few will get you through most of the games," Betty said. "Clap your own hands." She demonstrated, and Natka followed suit. "Slap your thighs. Snap your fingers. Those are the most common things you do by yourself. Let's go through them again."

Natka followed along as Betty repeated the set. "This is simple."

"It gets a little more complicated when you do them together. Put both hands up," Betty said, and gently bounced her palms off Natka's. "Next, put your right hand to my right. Do the same thing on the left. Right hands again, but touch the backs. Now the left backs. Most of the other moves are variants of the basic ones."  
  
Natka kept up with her, though she had to concentrate a little more to match Betty's motion. "It is harder to do this together," she said.

"That's part of the fun," Betty said. "With practice, you can go really fast. Next, there are songs that go with the hand-clapping. First, put your hands together. We're going brush them past each other." Natka did so, and Betty sang, "Down down, baby, down by the roses."  
  
Betty paused for a moment, then continued, "Next part, keep the backs of our hands together, clap free hands up, then clap free hands down." Natka followed along with Betty singing, "Shimmy shimmy, baby, oh how I love you."

They kept going through the rest of the song. When Betty sang, "I like coffee, I like tea, I like the boys and they like me," Natka burst into giggles.

After that, they did "Boom Snap Clap" and "Chinese Restaurant." Natka had no trouble learning new motions, but found it more difficult to get the timing and aim exactly right to match her gestures against Betty's.

"Remember when you do partner massage with Clint," said Phil. "It doesn't matter whether you lead, or he leads. You watch each other's bodies for cues so that you do the same things at the same time. This is just a child's game for learning that kind of skill."

"Hmm," Natka said. "Let's go again."  
  
"You're getting better at this," Betty said when they finished another round.

"These sound like the jump rope rhymes," Natka said.

"Yes, some of the songs can be played with different games," Betty said. "Here, I'll teach you one that's used for both." She went into "Hello, Operator."

After that, Natka turned to Phil. "Do you think Clint will play this with me?"

"Boys absolutely _can_ play hand-clapping games if they want to," Phil assured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cleaning chalk](http://www.ehow.com/how_2218817_clean-sidewalk-chalk-concrete.html) depends on the variety. Some are easy to wipe up with a wet mop, others need liquid soap, and some you have scrub loose with a granular cleaner like Comet. Phil has sensibly bought the kind of sidewalk chalk that is easy to remove.
> 
> [Cooperative games](http://www.learningforlife.org/exploring-resources/99-720/x08.pdf) include [hand-clapping](http://transitionalmoment.wordpress.com/2013/05/02/hand-clapping-games-good-old-fashion-learning/). They are good for teaching [cooperation](http://www.scholastic.com/teachers/article/ages-stages-learning-cooperate) and [teamwork](http://www.lifescript.com/well-being/articles/t/tools_for_building_teamwork_at_home.aspx).
> 
> [Hand-clapping games](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clapping_game) use a variety of [gestures](http://childstoryhour.com/gamesclapping.htm) and [rhymes](http://www.gameskidsplay.net/games/ClappingRythmsGames/index.htm). See videos for "[Down Down Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCyBMztWUFk)," "[Boom Snap Clap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyuZlr0AY9U)," and "[Chinese Restaurant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K7-nugURWI)."


	12. Little Miss Muffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Phil, Natka, and Betty enjoy a snack after playtime. Mischief ensues.

"I'm hungry," Betty announced. "What's there to eat down here?"

"Let's find out," Phil said, heading for the kitchenette corner.

The gym level had its own refrigerator and a freestanding pantry-cabinet. The refrigerator had a computer screen on the door, but someone (almost certainly Steve) had also taped lists of recommended pre-workout and post-workout foods onto the doors of the pantry. Beside those stood a water cooler, and a counter with a covered bowl full of bananas, apples, kiwis, and even a pineapple. The far side of the counter had a little sink, then the microwave and toaster ovens. Cabinets under the counter held recyclable utensils and dishes.

They had all that because, less than a month after moving in, Steve had overworked himself until he passed out from low blood sugar. Alarmed, JARVIS called Dr. Banner to scrape Steve off the floor. Dr. Banner had then put his foot down and demanded that Tony upgrade the food options on the gym floor, and three days later there was a complete kitchenette.

Phil opened the refrigerator and said, "We have fruit juices, Gatorade, kefir, almond milk, yogurt, cream cheese, string cheese, hummus, halva, salami cubes, hard-boiled eggs, blueberries, raspberries ..."

"Yogurt with raspberries, please," said Betty.

"Coming up," Phil said. He opened a cup of plain yogurt and added a handful of raspberries. Putting a spoon in it, he passed it to Betty.

"Thank you," she said.

Phil turned around to find Natka bent over with her mouth on the spigot of the water cooler. "Quit that!" he said, pulling her away. "If you want water, use a cup." He pulled one of the compostable paper cups from the dispenser, filled it, and handed it to her. Then he used a napkin to clean off the spigot. "Are you hungry?"

Natka shrugged. "I guess."

Phil tugged open the pantry door to see if anything in there would pique her interest. "We've got dried fruit, mixed nuts, granola bars, loose granola, beef jerky, peanut butter, crackers, rice cakes, pretzels, Cheerios, fig newtons, oatmeal-raisin cookies ..."

Betty raised her hand. "Can I have granola on my yogurt too?"

"Of course," Phil said. He passed her the jar labeled in Bruce's sloppy handwriting.

"I will take a granola bar," Natka said. Phil handed her one.

For himself, Phil sliced a banana. Then he spread three rice cakes with peanut butter and layered the banana slices on top.  
Betty plopped herself onto a bench, then dug into her yogurt cup. Natka just watched, nibbling delicately on the granola bar. Phil was perfectly comfortable eating on his feet. He just leaned back against the edge of the counter, balancing his plate on one hand.

As Betty's spoon scraped around the bottom of the cup, Natka sidled over and sat down beside her.

"Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet, eating her curds and whey," Natka said.

Betty eyed her over the edge of the cup. "This is _yogurt."_

Something large and hairy crawled onto Betty's leg.

Betty shouted and sprang off the bench.

Natka burst into gales of laughter, brandishing the tarantula hand puppet that she had produced from _somewhere_.

"Ooo, now you're gonna get it!" Betty said. "I'm gonna chase you 'til your little _legs fall off!"_

Natka darted out of reach, still laughing, and the chase was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A [covered fruit bowl](http://thumbs4.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mW7XtEktDiw3I8l6Qsw44Jw.jpg) is useful anywhere that's dusty or dirty.
> 
> Here are recipes for some [pre-workout and post-workout snacks](http://greatist.com/fitness/50-awesome-pre-and-post-workout-snacks). These are [things to eat before a workout](http://www.newyou.com/tips-and-trends/daily-tips/best-pre-workout-foods/). Read more about [real foods](http://coconutsandkettlebells.com/20-post-workout-real-foods/) and other [best things to eat](http://www.buzzfeed.com/moerder/the-14-best-things-to-eat-after-a-workout#zxmjlh) after a workout.
> 
> Healthy people can faint after exercise due to [low blood pressure](http://www.sharecare.com/health/brain-nervous-system/why-healthy-people-faint-exercising), [low blood sugar](http://www.thegreatfitnessexperiment.com/2011/10/the-sugar-shakes-blood-sugar-exercise-and-what-not-to-do-because-you-know-i-did.html), or other causes. In cycling slang, running out of blood sugar is called "[the bonk](http://tunedintocycling.com/2008/05/10/cycling-nutrition-the-bonk/)." Poor Steve had no clue how his body really worked and therefore did not know [how to avoid this problem](http://befiteatfat.tumblr.com/post/21408820442/how-to-avoid-fainting-after-exercise).
> 
> Recyclable wares are ideal for picnics and any other occasion where people don't feel like doing dishes, such as right after hard exercise. There are [forks, knives, and spoons](http://www.branchhome.com/index.php?main_page=product_info&products_id=215#.U_q4cfldXJY); [bowls, plates, and platters](http://www.branchhome.com/?main_page=product_info&products_id=181); [cold cups with lids](http://www.branchhome.com/index.php?main_page=product_info&products_id=366#.VCJVb_ldXJa); [hot cups with lids](http://www.branchhome.com/index.php?main_page=product_info&cPath=36&products_id=548#.U_q4qPldXJY); and [napkins](http://www.branchhome.com/index.php?main_page=product_info&products_id=702#.U_q4G_ldXJY).
> 
> Natka's [tarantula hand puppet](http://www.onlyfolkmanispuppets.ca/index.php?main_page=product_info&cPath=4_16&products_id=199&zenid=c75a0640be322ce15aece3f2b8ae1574) is disturbingly realistic and shows [similar patterning to live ones](http://king-animal.blogspot.com/2012/11/tarantula.html#.U_wPJ_ldXJY). [Watch how a tarantula moves](http://www.arkive.org/mexican-redknee-tarantula/brachypelma-smithi/video-00.html); this is what Natka was doing with her hand.


	13. A Way to Deal with the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Natka talk about different aspects of ageplay, and spiders.

To Phil's amazement, Betty actually _caught_ Natka and pinned her to the mat with such skill that Natka was obliged to use her enhanced strength to squirm loose. "How in the world did you manage _that?"_ Phil asked.

"Oh, Bruce and I used to go freerunning together, and I have a black belt in Brazilian jiu jitsu," Betty said airily. A spark of mischief twinkled in her eyes.

"You will teach me that," Natka said as she straightened her play clothes.

Phil cleared his throat. "Ask nicely, Natka."

"I would like to learn from you," Natka said to Betty. "If you agree to teach me, I will trade you lessons from any of the things that I know."

"Sounds like fun," Betty said.

Phil reached down to pick up the abandoned spider puppet. The toy was nine inches long, easily large enough to hide a person's hand, and beautifully made. It had shiny black eyes and spinnerets. Tiny threads gave it a hairy appearance, with the body done in chocolate and the legs in a brighter fawn, much like a real tarantula. Phil slipped his hand inside the glove, but could not quite manage the disturbing imitation of arachnid motion that Natka had produced.

"Give it back to me, and I will show you how," Natka said.

"All right," Phil said, and passed her the puppet.

"The tarantulas I have studied move slowly except when pouncing or fleeing. They like to feel their way along, like this," Natka said. The spider puppet crept forward, its fluffy feet tapping the floor before settling into place. Then a different pair of feet would move.

Phil, who had once hidden in a crate of bananas that turned out to have a tarantula inside it, required a conscious effort to smooth down the hairs on his neck. He refused to back away, though. "Very impressive," he said.

"Thank you," Natka said. She pulled off the spider puppet and left it inert in her lap.

"So what did you think of today's games?" Phil asked.

"They were ... interesting," Natka said. "I think I liked the hula hoops best. I wish to try spinning more of the small ones. I may go back to the jump rope and the hopscotch sometimes."

"What about the hand-clapping games?" Betty asked.

Natka shrugged. "They are all right, but not a favorite. It is good to know in case I ever need it. Then again, what you said about practicing teamwork has merit."

Phil knew that her limited understanding of a typical childhood sometimes caused problems. It was one of many personal issues that game night, and these extra ageplay sessions, helped to overcome. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Natka said. "I'm a little tired, but my body doesn't feel like I put it on backwards anymore." She poked a her tummy, a wrinkle forming between her eyebrows. "This feels stiff and sore in strange places. I rarely get this way from exercise."

Betty chuckled. "You used your muscles in a lot of new ways today, especially your middle when you were twirling the hoops. That will do it."

"Both of you go take a nice warm shower, and that should help," Phil said. "Then put on your big-girl clothes. We're done for today." The locker rooms held a selection of workout and casual clothes, so that people could change regardless of whether they'd brought anything to the gym with them. He'd need to collect the play clothes afterwards, though; he didn't want those going down the laundry chute.

Natka and Betty hugged him. "Thank you, Uncle Phil," they chorused. Then they trotted off to the locker room.

Phil stretched, feeling the tug of protesting muscles from his own efforts with the hula hoop. Mostly, though, he just felt grateful that he'd found a way to deal with the aftermath of a sticky mission. Humming a little to himself, he headed for the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Brazilian jiu jitsu](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazilian_jiu-jitsu) is designed to give a small practitioner an advantage against larger, stronger opponents. It is famous for emphasizing floor work.
> 
> Friendship [relies on give-and-take](http://friendship.about.com/od/Setting_Boundaries/qt/Give-And-Take-In-Friendship.htm) as friends [do favors for each other](http://tynan.com/favors). Know how to [ask for a favor the right way](http://www.wikihow.com/Ask-for-a-Favor).
> 
> It's important to [take care of yourself after a workout](http://www.sparkpeople.com/resource/fitness_articles.asp?id=117). There are different [advantages to a hot or cold shower](http://www.dangerouslyfit.com.au/workout/post-workout-shower-is-it-safe/).


	14. Dark Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha talks with Phil about her feelings and the benefits of game night.

The next day, Natasha slipped into Phil's office and took a chair in front of his desk. "I have been thinking about my last mission," she said.

Phil flicked an icon on his desktop to tighten the security. "I'm listening."

"I do not know how to deal with this, wanting things that I should not want, things that are so terrible," Natasha said. "It was not so bad before, when I could not feel things very clearly. The more attention I pay to my emotions, the sharper they get. It makes me feel ... unclean."

"Plenty of people have dark urges," Phil pointed out. "That includes other people on this team. Tony's drinking problem for example, or Bruce-and-Hulk with violent anger."

Natasha huffed softly. "True. They cope, but not always well," she said. "I try. I do not know how well I am doing."

"Much better now, than when you first came in from the cold," Phil assured her. "Better this month than a year ago."

"Doing new things still makes me uneasy, especially things I know so little about," Natasha admitted.

Phil recalled how deadly the Red Room's training had been, with brutal penalties for even the smallest failures. More girls had died than survived it. "You really have made fantastic progress, even if it doesn't feel that way to you," Phil said. "It's just ... like when you get frostbite, and the feeling starts to come back, so it hurts. The damage was already there, you simply couldn't feel it. But you have to warm up to heal it."

"I suppose," Natasha said. "Playing helps. It feels nice to be able to make mistakes, to be bad at doing something, and get encouragement instead of punishment. I thought that game night was silly at first, but you were trying so hard to make us a team, I was willing to do anything you asked. I did not expect it to work. Instead, it has changed ... everything. Changed _me,_ in ways I could not imagine."

"Good changes, I hope you'll agree," Phil said.

"I think so. Yes." Natasha tilted her head. "Everything good in me is there because you put it in, or Clint."

"No, we just helped you uncover what the Red Room tried to bury," Phil said gently. "It was always a part of you, or else you never would have escaped in the first place."

"Pretty to think so."

"I know so," Phil said. "It's just a matter of dusting off the foundation so we can build something better on it. You can be whatever you choose to be, Natasha. You don't have to be what they told you to be. It does take time to clear that much rubble, though."

"What more can I do?" Natasha asked.

"You can come to me for a private play session any time you need it," Phil said. "You can look for other opportunities, especially new ones. It's a matter of extending the positive parts of your life until they crowd out the negative ones. You got that spider puppet on your own -- that was very clever. I'm proud of you for taking the initiative like that. Can you think of anything you'd like to explore?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bad behavior](http://blogs.scientificamerican.com/bering-in-mind/2009/01/21/you-disgust-me-does-bad-behavior-really-make-us-feel-unclean-and-nauseated/) and [trauma](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/sciencetech/article-2490604/How-humiliated-make-feel-DIRTY-Psychologist-unravels-people-suffer-mental-contamination.html) can make people feel dirty. However, [everyone has a dark side](http://usatoday30.usatoday.com/news/health/2007-03-13-zimbardo-evil_N.htm), and _[we need it](http://www.quora.com/Psychology/Does-everyone-have-a-dark-side)_. There are ways to [deal with that inner darkness](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/lauren-zander/dark-side_b_1461544.html).
> 
> New things can be [scary](http://chronicle.com/blogs/onhiring/new-things-are-scary/29109) and [hard](http://effervescence.me/how-its-so-hard-to-try-new-things-and-how-its-worth-it/). This is especially true for abused children driven into [perfectionism](http://tinybuddha.com/blog/scared-to-try-moving-beyond-the-paralysis-of-perfectionism/). Know how to [stretch your comfort zone safely](http://www.psychologyfoundation.org/pdf/TopOfYourGame/3.pdf).
> 
> [Accepting changes](http://www.selfgrowth.com/articles/Accepting_Change.html) can also be challenging. There are [many different types of change](http://www.behaviorgrid.org/) that you can make in your life. Know how to [help people accept change](http://www.yourofficecoach.com/topics/lessons_in_leadership/conflict_and_change/how_to_help_people_accept_change.aspx), [face changes in your life](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/ed-and-deb-shapiro/life-changes_b_2224327.html), or [make improvements in yourself](http://nickcrocker.com/2012/08/build-a-better-you/).


	15. Taking Care of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha wants to explore a new kind of caretaking.

Natasha tapped a finger thoughtfully on the arm of her chair. "Perhaps," she said. "Do you think ... could I ... would it be possible to keep a pet in the tower? Other than our fish in the common room?"

"I don't see why not," Phil said.

"Even a rather ... odd sort of pet?" Natasha pressed.

"I draw the line at reconstructed dinosaurs," Phil said dryly. More than one supervillain had fielded such things, and Natasha tended to admire them.

"I was thinking of a spider," she said, turning tentative now.  
  
"While you may wish to discuss this with other housemates, a terrarium pet in your own quarters is well within the parameters for this household," JARVIS declared. "The Brazilian salmon pink tarantula is easy to keep, active enough to be visible, and Bruce seems to enjoy them judging from their presence in his file of images from Brazil. The pink toed tarantula is arboreal and builds interesting silk structures in which to hide, although it rarely shows itself for the same reason. The Mexican red knee is slow and docile, with vivid coloration. They move much the way you handled your puppet. Another Brazilian species, the giant white knee, does not hide and is noted for eating dramatically and noisily. You might find that a partial substitution for your own urges."

"Hm," Natasha said, a bright note of interest. She pulled out her Starkphone and used it to browse pictures of the different species.

"We're in New York," Phil said. "You could visit some pet stores and look at whatever they have. I'm sure there must be a wide selection here." Tarantulas still made him shiver, sometimes, but he would willingly tolerate that if it made Natasha happy.  
  
"The species I named are all readily available and recommended for novice invertebrate keepers," JARVIS said.

"I think that I might enjoy taking care of something," Natasha said.

"Something that won't die, something that can defend itself," Phil said with a smile, quoting from _Lilo & Stitch_.

"Yes," said Natasha, "though perhaps not an _alien_ spider."

The Avengers had faced their share of those too.

Natasha spent the next few days doing research. Happy drove her and Phil around the city for comparison shopping -- he turned out to have an interest in exotic pets. Evidently there had been a ferret.  
  
They went to Jungle Jim's and the Arachnid Shack, along with a variety of general-purpose pet stores. That gave Natasha a chance to observe the different species of tarantula. As JARVIS had explained, they had quite diverse behaviors in addition to markings. The stores also carried a wide range of supplies, from terrariums and lights to furnishings such as sand, peat moss, and tree branches.

Natasha poked at the little pamphlets on pet arachnids, then turned up her nose. Peeking over her shoulder, Phil saw that JARVIS had cued her Starkphone with instructions from an actual zoo.

Before long, Natasha came home with her chosen tarantula and the makings of its habitat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pets have [many benefits](http://www.helpguide.org/articles/emotional-health/the-health-benefits-of-pets.htm). They can teach [life skills](http://www.petplace.com/dogs/a-living-education-five-things-pets-teach-children/page1.aspx), [empathy, compassion](http://www.webvet.com/main/2008/06/20/animals-teach-children-empathy-and-compassion), and [nurturing](http://www.valheart.com/blog/pets-can-teach-children-how-to-nurture-and-care/).
> 
> [Various tarantulas](http://tarantulakeeper.blogspot.com/2008/12/top-10-beginners-tarantulas.html) make [good pets](http://rupertmalone.hubpages.com/hub/spiders_as_pets). There are tips on [choosing](http://www.wikihow.com/Pick-a-Pet-Tarantula) and [keeping](http://www.wikihow.com/Care-for-a-Tarantula) one.
> 
> [Phil's quote](http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Lilo_%26_Stitch) comes from _[Lilo& Stitch](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilo_%26_Stitch)_


	16. You Know Everything Is Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha sets up a home for her new tarantula.

When they got home, Happy and Phil helped Natasha carry everything to the apartment that she and Clint shared. Clint was down in the shooting range with Bucky, and not sufficiently intrigued by the new addition to stop early. Natasha invited Bruce up because he was familiar both with exotic creatures and with assembling a wide variety of equipment.  
  
Bruce helped her set up a broad terrarium with a thick substrate for burrowing. One corner held a water dish, the other a large driftwood stump for hiding. Other fixtures made it possible to monitor and control the temperature and humidity. Bruce connected the back of the spider tank with a smaller tank of crickets, by way of a tunnel which could be opened or closed.  
  
Then Natasha released the giant white knee tarantula into her new home. As the name implied, she was dark brown, almost black, with striking white bands at the joints of her many legs. Already a generous palm size, she could grow to the width of a large man's spread hand when mature. The spider scuttled around the terrarium, exploring her new home.

Phil watched the installation from a safe distance. He wasn't really _afraid_ of tarantulas. He just preferred not to get any _on him_. The one in the banana crate hadn't bitten him, but had left him with an unpleasant rash. Phil found the care instructions reassuring, though, as most experts recommended against handling pet arachnids.

"I love the sound of crickets," Bruce admitted as he finished the fittings on their cage. The small brown insects crawled over several sheets of cardboard inside it. "As long as the crickets keep chirping, you know everything is safe, because they stop when they feel threatened. They're very sensitive about that. Sometimes I bring a few from the lab up to my bedroom, if I'm having trouble with sleeping. It's better than, you know, just racking out in the lab like I used to."

Natasha laid her hand on his shoulder. "You may come and visit my terrarium any time, tarantula, crickets, and all," she said warmly. "Shall we test the feeding mechanism?"

It was actually automated, so that JARVIS could take care of the tarantula if necessary, but it also had a manual control for Natasha's benefit. She touched the cricket icon on her Starkphone. Soft clicking sounds emerged as the cricket enclosure opened and then closed, trapping a pair of crickets in the adjoining tunnel. Then the far end opened to release them into the terrarium.

Moments later, the tarantula pounced on a cricket and devoured it with surprisingly loud crunchy sounds. Natasha's eyes lit up as she watched. Her lips parted, and she licked the lower one.  
  
"Cool," Bruce whispered, watching the spider eat.

The crickets in their own little case continued to sing. "I'm glad that listening to my crickets helps you feel safe," Natasha said to Bruce.

"You do too," he said softly as he leaned against her.

Natasha reached an arm around him. "It's mutual."

"Collective," Phil added, hugging both of them.

In the terrarium, the brown-and-white spider sat in full view, feeling no need to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Handling pet tarantulas](http://www.tarantulaguide.com/handling-pet-tarantulas/) is possible but not a great idea.  They are [rather fragile, they can bite](http://blogs.cornell.edu/spiders/tarantulas-terrible-or-terrific/), and they have [urticating hairs](http://arachnophiliac.info/burrow/uticating_hair_reactions.htm) which cause irritation.
> 
> [Crickets chirp when they feel safe](http://insects.about.com/od/grasshoppersandcrickets/f/cricketchirping.htm), and fall silent in response to vibrations that may signal danger.  Some people find this sound a soothing indicator of security, so it appears in [nature soundtracks for relaxation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnMI64kXQA8).  Several [types of crickets](http://www.armstrongcrickets.com/news/type-of-cricket/) are [raised as live food for pets](http://www.wikihow.com/Raise-Your-Own-Crickets).  There are [automatic feeders](http://blogs.thatpetplace.com/thatreptileblog/2014/04/11/reptile-amphibian-scorpion-tarantula-feeding-tools/#.VCy5V_ldXJZ) for fish and turtles, although so far the cricket-related feeding tools are manual.
> 
> The [Brazilian white knee tarantula](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazilian_whiteknee_tarantula) is relatively [easy to maintain](http://care-sheet.com/index/Acanthoscurria_geniculata), does not tend to hide, and therefore makes an excellent choice for novice arachnid keepers.


	17. Consult an Expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil tries to figure out how to damp down his uneasiness about tarantulas.

Phil felt pleased that Natasha enjoyed her new pet. A desire to take care of a smaller creature showed a growing sense of empathy and compassion -- which of course was exactly what made her feel icky about Black Widow's urges. Phil began to hope that some of the self-sustaining aspects of the Red Room's training were finally beginning to wear away.

The spider, however, was ... a concern. Not an issue. Certainly not a phobia. It wasn't even hypervigilance, exactly. It just niggled at his awareness if he was in the same room. It _distracted_ him. Since Phil only went into that room when he wanted to interact with Natasha or Clint, that was inconvenient. He had expected the effect to dwindle after a few days, but so far it hadn't. Plus there was always the chance of another work-related tarantula encounter, and he didn't care to face that with a wrinkle in his composure.  
  
He wasn't about to broach that topic with Natasha, though. That was her space and she had every right to decorate it as she pleased. She _needed_ that level of autonomy. Clint had no problem with the new pet, but then he was a sniper. He had wound up in SHIELD medical once because some imbecile had stationed him in a tree being harvested by leafcutter ants. Hawkeye had damn well stayed in position until he made the shot, then come back covered with tiny bites.

Phil did some research, and couldn't quite find a match for his feelings. The material he could find either dealt with extreme fears, like not being able to look at a _picture_ of a spider; or it focused on generalized anxiety and more personal fears, like abandonment or inadequacy. The most relevant technique he could find was exposure therapy, which he knew worked for him -- thanks to being thrown out of a helicopter into a pond until his fear of dying washed away altogether -- but in this case he worried that it might make a minor distraction stronger instead. Phil frowned, poking at his computer screen.

The website hazed out. "Phil, may I suggest that you consult an expert?" JARVIS said. "With Dr. Samson working at SHIELD, you have someone reliable to ask for advice on matters of psychology and emotion."

SHIELD had always employed people for that, but they weren't often highly rated; sometimes you had to take whatever you could get. Dr. Samson, however, was pulling in positive feedback at a rapid rate. This gave Phil an opportunity to test the man's skills before deciding whether to recommend him to the Avengers.

"Thank you, JARVIS, I'll do that," Phil said. Quickly he typed a summary of the situation and then asked if Dr. Samson knew of any other techniques for reducing uneasiness, preferably something less liable to backfire. Then Phil set aside the personal research and switched to SHIELD paperwork.

Within half an hour, a reply pinged into Phil's inbox, and JARVIS helpfully popped it onto his screen. _Try anchoring. Use a strong positive stimulus to counteract the effect of a weak negative one. It works on major aversions too, but it should go faster with a minor one,_ said the note. _Thank you for asking!_ Phil followed the attached link, and there indeed was a set of straightforward instructions that sounded quite promising.

So Phil emailed Natasha and Clint, asking if they'd like to spend an evening watching cartoons at their place. Both of them pounced on the offer. Natasha's reply said, _May we invite Bruce also?_

 _Of course Bruce can come too. I'll let him know,_ Phil sent, and then dashed off the new invitation. Natasha and Bruce were still working through their relationship, after the rough beginning in Kolkata and the Helicarrier, followed by the awkwardness at the advent of game night. More positive exposure could only help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Distraction](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Distraction) happens for a wide range of reasons. There are ways to [stop](http://www.wikihow.com/Stop-Getting-Distracted-when-Trying-to-Get-Things-Done) and [overcome](http://www.lifehack.org/articles/productivity/how-to-overcome-distractions.html) distractions, so as to stay focused both [at work](http://www.davecheong.com/2006/08/14/18-ways-to-stay-focused-at-work/) and [in family life](http://iblp.org/questions/how-can-i-maintain-balanced-proper-focus-my-family).
> 
> [Children](http://www.free-home-decorating-ideas.com/kids-room-decorating-ideas.html), [teens](http://www.rentaldecorating.com/902teenagepier1.htm), and [adult women](http://www.femagination.com/3950/does-a-woman-need-a-room-of-her-own/) need to have and decorate their own space as an expression of identity and security. Natasha had very little opportunity to this prior to moving into Avengers Tower; she shares the floor with Clint but they do each have their own areas because it's just so much space. Here Phil is deviating from his usual policy of open discussion because he worries that his feelings about the tarantula could disrupt Natasha's tenuous ability to pursue personal desires. He's probably right about that.
> 
> [Leafcutter ants](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leafcutter_ant) don't sting but their powerful jaws can [bite deeply enough to draw blood](http://costarica.com/wildlife/leafcutter-ants/). and have even been used as bush sutures to [close cuts](http://6legs2many.wordpress.com/2013/02/01/biting-and-stinging-the-ants/). They are fascinating to watch in action, but you really do not want to stand near a tree they are harvesting.
> 
> [Fear](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fear) is a necessary warning system. Regrettably most of what's been written focuses on major malfunctions such as [phobias](http://www.helpguide.org/articles/anxiety/phobias-and-fears.htm) and [general anxiety](http://www.helpguide.org/articles/anxiety/anxiety-attacks-and-anxiety-disorders.htm). I did manage to find one good resource for [dealing with ordinary fears](http://www.hinduwebsite.com/selfdevt/mental/fearvj.asp). Wariness of something that has hurt you in the past is perfectly rational; it only becomes a concern if, as Phil finds here, it interferes with what you want to do. [Exposure therapy](http://psychcentral.com/lib/what-is-exposure-therapy/0001640) works great for some people if done right, but [it really can backfire](http://www.goodtherapy.org/blog/exposure-therapy-for-anxiety-backfires-in-study-1108123) and make matters worse. Basically fear is like any other allergy: sometimes increased exposure wears it down, other times turns it up.
> 
> [Anchoring](http://www.nlp-secrets.com/nlp-technique-anchoring.php) is a technique of memory that can be used to [dissolve fear](http://www.the-secret-of-mindpower-and-nlp.com/NLP-techniques-for-dissolving-fear-mental-blocks-and-hesitation.html). The same principle works matching memory-to-memory or with live stimuli. Much of game night and these extra ageplay sessions is about using positive experiences to blunt the effect of negative ones, whether past or present.
> 
> [Dr. Samson](http://marvel.wikia.com/Doc_Samson) appears in various iterations including the [Marvel Cinematic Universe](http://marvel.wikia.com/Leonard_Samson_\(Earth-199999\)), where he was the boyfriend of Betty Ross for a while.


	18. Switch Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little!Avengers enjoy an evening watching cartoons.

That evening Phil put together a playlist of _Scooby-Doo, The Great Grape Ape Show,_ and some _Tom & Jerry_  shorts to go between the longer shows. Then he piled a platter with the Nilla wafers that Clint favored as Scooby snacks and a large bunch of red grapes. He stacked together several different cheeses and lunch meats, cutting them into fun shapes, and then added those to the arrangement. Finally he dressed for the evening and headed for the elevator.

When Uncle Phil arrived, Clint and Natka were already in their jammies, spreading a variety of pillows and comforters on the floor. That looked inviting, although Uncle Phil usually stayed on the couch and left the floor to his littles. He set the platter on the coffee table. Then he went to look at the tarantula, currently perched on her tree stump.

The door opened, admitting Bruce who was also in his jammies -- and Bucky, carrying a big plastic bowl and dressed in a midnight blue bathrobe over a faded Mickey Mouse t-shirt and plaid sleep pants.

"Uncle Buck!" crowed Natka, scampering over to hug him. "What's in the bowl?" She peered into it, but there was a lid.

"Steve made yogurt turtles. Settle down, princess, I brought enough for everyone," said Uncle Buck. "Clint invited me, so I walked Bruce up." In fact Bruce was still clinging to the hand that wasn't occupied with the candy bowl.

Natka burrowed into the nest of blankets. Bruce lay down beside her, which perforce put Clint on the other side since Bruce needed to stay on the outside.

Phil looked at the couch, looked at the nest on the floor, and fingered the edge of his bathrobe. Usually he needed a push, but tonight something was tugging at him. "Since Uncle Buck is here, would anyone mind if I switch down?"

"Switch down?" Uncle Buck echoed.

"Oh right, you haven't met Flip yet," said Clint, reaching up to grab a handful of Scooby snacks.

"Flip is little Phil?" said Uncle Buck.

"Yes," Clint said.

Phil realized that Clint had invited Bucky, or perhaps even Uncle Buck in particular, so that Phil would have the option of switching down if he wished. Because Clint saw _everything,_ and had therefore noticed Phil's faint unease.

"Sure, go ahead," said Uncle Buck. "I can hold down the fort tonight."

Phil shucked off his bathrobe and tossed it on the couch. He closed his eyes and reached for the inward shift that was _Flip_. It was hard to do by himself, but he thought he could get the hang of it. "Thanks," he said softly. He picked up some of the meat and cheese from the platter, then paused.

"What'sa matter, peewee?" asked Uncle Buck. "You're frownin' all of a sudden."

Flip sighed. "I forgot the chocolate milk."

"I'll get it," said Uncle Buck, and he did.

Flip happily collected his cup and settled down on the floor beside Clint. Then Clint rolled over the top of him. "Hey! Get off me!"

Clint rolled off the other side and nudged Flip over next to Natka. "I am off."

It felt new and a little weird to snuggle on the floor with them, but he thought he liked it. Flip had not had many friends growing up, certainly not enough to make a whole pile with like this. Clint and Natka were warm and quiet on either side of him now. Natka hugged Flip, shoving a pillow a little farther under her chest to prop herself up so she could see the viewscreen better. She seemed lazy and happy. On the far side of her, Bruce was no more than a tuft of dark curls protruding from his blanket.

Flip looked over his shoulder. Uncle Buck sprawled on the couch, his long arms spread across the back of it and his legs stretched out in front, crossed at the ankles. He gave Flip a silent nod and then flicked the remote.

Flip felt _safe_. He settled down to watch Scooby-Doo as the cartoon started up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The featured cartoons are [Scooby-Doo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo), [The Great Grape Ape Show](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Great_Grape_Ape_Show), and [Tom and Jerry](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_and_Jerry).
> 
> [Nilla wafers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nilla) are vanilla cookies, popular both as snacks and dessert ingredients.  Many of Clint's favorite comfort foods are cheap junk food.
> 
> [Canape](http://www.neatideasdirect.co.uk/products-page/kitchenware/neat-ideas-crafty-cutters-for-canapes) cutters make fun shapes of meat and cheese for children's snacks.
> 
> Uncle Buck's outfit includes a [Mickey Mouse t-shirt](http://www.truffleshuffle.co.uk/store/mens-charcoal-mickey-mouse-tshirt-from-junk-food-p-15645.html), [plaid flannel sleep pants](http://www.crazyforbargains.com/flannel-pajama-pants-cz-gray-white.html), and a [bathrobe](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/31D9JqjQffL.jpg).  
>    
> While I couldn't find a recipe for Yogurt Turtles per se, they may be made from caramel and pecans like [regular turtles](http://whatscookingamerica.net/Cookie/turtles.htm) but replacing the chocolate shell with [yogurt coating](http://www.livestrong.com/article/442345-how-to-make-yogurt-covered-raisins/).
> 
> [Making a nest of blankets](http://www.thetinytwig.com/2014/01/22/make-a-nest-and-recharge/) and/or [pillows](http://violetkirkby.wordpress.com/2013/02/24/how-to-make-a-pillow-nest-diy/) is a good way to recharge, especially [when you feel lousy but don't really know why](http://themetapicture.com/i-made-you-a-nest/).
> 
> [Feeling safe](http://www.corarennie.com/feeling-safe.html) is necessary for everyone, but often challenging for [abuse survivors](http://www.fosteringperspectives.org/fpv17n2/psychological-safety.html) and for [women](http://www.pathwaytohappiness.com/relationship_safety.htm).  There are tips on [how to make your home feel safer](http://www.safewise.com/blog/8-ways-feel-safe-home/).  These are less bloody than Black Widow's usual ways of making herself feel safe.
> 
> This is the end of the story proper.  However, there are two bonus scenes to follow, showing how Agent Coulson negotiated with Daredevil and Spiderman.


	19. On My Turf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson visits Daredevil in SHIELD medical to discuss how to handle a crook named Dartmouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place _before_  the first chapter of this story, but it was written later and I don't think the bonus scenes would work as well at the front.
> 
> Here is the first of two bonus scenes that I wrote when people started asking me how Coulson would have convinced Daredevil and Spiderman to let Black Widow have Dartmouth. Coulson uses appropriately different tactics with each. Enjoy!

When the message came from Dr. Hall that the patient was awake, Coulson stacked up his packages and headed to SHIELD medical. He hushed his steps to near-silence as he slipped through the tiled corridors, leaving only enough sound to alert the room's occupant of his arrival. The door opened silently at his touch.

"Everyone treating you all right? How are you?" Coulson whispered, closing the soundproofed door behind him.

"As well as can be expected, I guess," Daredevil replied. He shifted uncomfortably in bed. Right now, even quiet sounds hurt.

SHIELD had picked him up after an altercation with a criminal wielding an airhorn had left the super-sensitive hero writhing on the pavement. The last thing the poor man needed after that was a ride in a shrieking ambulance. His enhanced senses allowed him to compensate for the blindness, but left him vulnerable to loud noises. SHIELD had soundproofed rooms for agents recovering from sonic grenades. That buffering should make it easier for Daredevil to recover, too. It would be safe to release him in a day or two.

In the meantime, the poor fellow must be dying of boredom. Phil unfolded the white cotton blanket that he'd borrowed from Betty, its textured design slipping through his hands as he spread it over the narrow bed. Daredevil ran his fingertips over the surface, then grinned. He found the tasseled edge and played with that.  
  
Coulson smiled. The blanket looked plain enough that it wouldn't raise a fuss from SHIELD staff, but would provide tactile stimulation. On top of that Coulson placed a foam puzzle, its Tetris-like shapes wedged in their frame. The pieces could be fitted together to make three-dimensional sculptures. Daredevil swept a hand across it, then found the heavy cardstock tag with its three lines of Braille.

 _To Daredevil  
From Hawkeye  
Get well soon_.

"Thanks," Daredevil whispered.

Coulson took out a Stark Industries pocket Braille printer, which was no bigger than his cell phone if you didn't count the little roll of notepaper attached. _We have added Dartmouth to our watch list, and can easily transfer his case to someone else,_ Coulson typed. The printer silently applied tiny blobs of toner to the paper, then just as silently lasercut the end. Coulson handed the note to Daredevil, along with the printer.

 _He's on my turf. I don't mean to shirk it,_ Daredevil wrote back.

Coulson had no trouble reading the reply. He'd learned Braille as a show of support the first time somebody threw a flash-bang in Hawkeye's face and left him blinded for a while, when they didn't know if the archer's sight would return. _It's only shirking if you don't have anyone to take the handoff,_ Phil pointed out.

 _Why should I agree?_ Daredevil asked.

 _You won't be able to pursue him immediately anyway. Meanwhile, I have some other cases that might interest your friend Mr. Murdock -- paying ones, even,_ Coulson typed. Along with the note, he tucked a thumb drive into Daredevil's hand.

 _I'll think about it,_ Daredevil replied as he began prying the foam puzzle pieces out of their frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dr. Streiten](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._characters) appeared on [Agents of SHIELD](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D.).
> 
> [Daredevil](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daredevil_\(Marvel_Comics\)) is a [blind lawyer](http://www.hollywoodjesus.com/movie/daredevil/41.jpeg) by day, [superhero](http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120325025809/daredevilelektramovies/images/thumb/c/cc/Daredevil-2.jpg/500px-Daredevil-2.jpg) by night. [Per the movie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daredevil_\(film\)), imagine him played by Ben Affleck. While a lot of people hated the movie, I really appreciated the way it depicted Daredevil's use of other senses to compensate for his blindness -- which is just a souped-up version of skills that some blind people actually develop. At least one man [uses sonar to navigate](http://www.mensjournal.com/magazine/the-blind-man-who-taught-himself-to-see-20120504).
> 
> [Temporary hearing loss](http://www.nidcd.nih.gov/health/hearing/pages/noise.aspx) can happen from extremely loud noises. Daredevil's vulnerability to sonic attacks is canon, and appears in the movie.
> 
> [Hobnail coverlets](https://img0.etsystatic.com/030/0/7330658/il_570xN.581471410_7cjt.jpg) use texture instead of color to create interest. Blind people often like decorations with tangible patterns.
> 
> [Foam puzzle pieces](http://sunchief.en.alibaba.com/product/229910609-200780205/EVA_FOAM_PUZZLE_2020L.html) may be formed into [three-dimensional shapes](http://sell.lulusoso.com/selling-leads/1436327/FOAM-JIGSAW-PUZZLE-PUZZLE-GAME-EVA-FOAM-PUZZLE-FOAM-TOY-EDUCATIONAL-FOAM-TOY-CHILDREN-INTELLIGE.html). Daredevil can enjoy the shapes even though he can't see the colors.  
>   
> [Negotiation](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Negotiation) is a dialog that leads to a mutually acceptable agreement. [Good negotiation skills](http://www.mindtools.com/CommSkll/NegotiationSkills.htm), such as Coulson has, [enable more successful outcomes](http://lifehacker.com/five-tips-to-negotiate-better-with-just-about-anyone-493106085).


	20. Covering for Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil negotiates with Peter Parker to make sure New York's criminal activity is properly covered by its various superheroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place _before_ the first chapter of this story, but it was written later and I don't think the bonus scenes would work as well at the front.
> 
> Here ends "Up the Water Spout." Thank you all for sticking with the series this far! I love your input. Final thoughts on the story overall are welcome, in addition to reactions on this specific chapter. I also have a list of [favorite photogenic scenes](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9313791.html) from the whole series for fanartists to consider, partly compiled from audience requests.
> 
> Next up will be the poem "The Life of the Dead," on Bucky's experiences.
> 
> A note on feedback: While it's not necessary to comment on every post I make, remember that I don't know who reads/likes things if nobody says anything. Particularly on long stories, I've discovered that I get antsy if there's nothing but crickets chirping for several posts. So it helps to give me feedback at least once, even if it's just "I like this" or "This one doesn't grab me." First and last episodes are ideal if you rarely feel inspired to comment in the middle.

Phil knocked politely on the door and waited. When it opened, he said, "Good morning, Mrs. May, I'm wondering if I might speak with Peter for a moment."

"Of course, dear," she said, ushering him into the house. In hushed tones she added, "Anything you can do to keep that boy _in bed_ for a few days would be greatly appreciated."

"That's why I came today," Phil assured her. "Here, these are for you." He handed her the bouquet of daisies. There was no point bringing get-well flowers for Peter, but his aunt loved them and it helped cheer her up when she was worried about him.

"Why, thank you!" said Mrs. May, and bustled away to put them in water.

Phil knocked on Peter's door, waited for the grudging invitation, and let himself in. Peter looked awful. His entire left arm was bandaged, and the left side of his face was black-and-blue except for the brighter red scabs of road rash. "Good morning, Peter, it's nice to see you again."

"Say what you came to say, then go away," Peter grumbled.

"Now, is that any way to talk to a man bearing cookies?" Phil said. He gave the ornamental tin a gentle shake. Inside it, two dozen of Bruce's kitchen-sink cookies made an enticing rustle against their packing paper. The tin itself was embossed with gold and silver swirls over a blue background, the kind of thing that got passed from kitchen to kitchen for years.

Peter wallowed upright in a small mountain of pillows. "Gimme," he said. "Aunt May keeps trying to feed me _health food."_

Phil expertly rearranged the pillows for Peter, popped the tin open, and set it in the boy's lap. "A little indulgence won't hurt anything. Just don't eat them all at once," Phil said. He didn't mention that the recipe was crammed with nutrients.

Peter ate two, then reluctantly capped the tin and hid it under the pile of pillows. "Is this the part where you lecture me?"

"No, this is the part where I suggest that you trade me Dartmouth so we can get him off the street faster. You'll be laid up for days, and I don't think it's a good idea to let him run loose any longer than necessary," Phil said. "I have several other cases that I think would suit you, which need a little more time to pin down -- particularly a mutant girl picking pockets all around the city, whom we would rather apprehend without injury."

"What about Xavier?" asked Peter.

"Happy to take a young mutant off our hands once we have her, but reluctant to send his people into the kind of neighborhoods where she likes to hide," Phil said.

Peter snorted. "Rich guys. Yeah, okay, I'll trade you Dartmouth for that ... and the Avengers covering my beat for a weekend; there's a thing I want to catch in Boston next month."

"Half and half, Fantastic Four on Saturday and Avengers on Sunday?" Phil bargained. He didn't want to give up game night. New York's heroes were getting fluent at covering for each other, though, so it was no trouble to make up the difference.

"Yeah, that's fine," Peter said.

"Done," Phil said, and brought up the calendar on his Starkphone to seal the deal.

"... and more cookies?" Peter said wistfully.

Phil smiled. "I'll ask Bruce," he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Spider-Man](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man) has appeared in [multiple films](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_in_film).  For the purposes of this series, imagine him played by Tobey Macguire as in the [2002 Spider-Man](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_\(2002_film\)) movie.  
> 
> [Daisies](http://www.flowershopnetwork.com/blog/newsletter-april-2007/) have [several meanings](http://www.victorianbazaar.com/meanings.html) such as "cheer" and "I'll never tell."
> 
> [Cookie tins such as this one](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/374009944026979073/) are often [passed around as food-gifts](http://mjr.earthbalancenatural.com/holiday-cookie-tin-tips/) or [repurposed as organizers](http://tipnut.com/repurposing-biscuit-tins/).  
>   
> [Kitchen Sink Cookies](http://www.food.com/recipe/everything-but-the-kitchen-sink-cookies-ii-19331) can be quite nutritious.
> 
> Prompt healing requires that you [take care of yourself](http://www.2knowmyself.com/Self_healing/how_to_recover_faster_from_wounds_injuries_fractures), including [diet](http://runnersconnect.net/running-nutrition-articles/diet-for-injured-runner/) and [supplements](http://www.bengreenfieldfitness.com/2009/06/18-ways-to-help-your-body-heal-faster/).

**Author's Note:**

> [Black Widow](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Widow_\(Natalia_Romanova\)) has been portrayed in various ways, but always as a [femme fatale](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FemmeFatale). Her predatory nature in canon is somewhat modeled after the [black widow spider](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latrodectus). In this series, I posit that the Red Room's training had some deep effects on her body and mind, some of which have been reduced but not removed by Phil's efforts.
> 
> [Hell's Kitchen](http://marvelheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Hell%27s_Kitchen) is a bad neighborhood in Marvelverse New York, the territory of [Daredevil](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daredevil_\(Marvel_Comics\)). Because he is blind, he uses his other senses to compensate, and that leaves him especially vulnerable to sonic attacks.  [The same area](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hell's_Kitchen,_Manhattan) was historically a bad neighborhood in local-New York, although gentrification in recent decades has changed that; thanks to  for this reference.
> 
> [AIM](http://marvel.com/universe/A.I.M.) is a supervillain organization made of mad scientists.
> 
> [Spiderman](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man) is another New York superhero.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover art for "Up the water spout"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608124) by [Lehorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehorin/pseuds/Lehorin)




End file.
